Love Quieter than a Whisper
by TRikiD
Summary: RE-EDIT! When a young woman named Anais Spirit moves next door to Nate, Whisper falls head over heels for her, and Nate and Jibanyan want to help him win her over. But their efforts to help Whisper will be a challenge when a certain beautiful Yo-Kai will stop at nothing until he alone wins Anais' heart.
1. Chapter 1 - Awkward Dinner Invitation

Love Quieter than a Whisper

Chapter 1 - Awkward Dinner Invitation

It was a rather gloomy and rainy Valentine's Day morning in Springdale, so that meant all couples had to spend their romantic day indoors.

But the rain didn't bother Nate, for this year's Valentine's Day was on a Saturday: no school! So, all there was to do today was to wait around with until complaints or mysterious activity of Yo-Kai comes up. And Nate thought it would be an awesome day off when he would play video games all day…or so he thought.

"Nate dear, would you be so kind as to go meet our new neighbor at the train station and invite her for dinner?" Nate's mom called from the kitchen, and the said brunette boy the sulked on his bed and groaned in annoyance.

"But Mom, it's raining!"

"Which reminds me; don't forget your rain coat and boots! And be careful!"

"I'd say your mother REALLY loves you, Nate," Whisper couldn't help but add sarcastically.

"No kidding," Nate grimly stated.

* * *

Nate was lucky to have rain attire, but poor Whisper had to float along side him and imagine wearing the dry, warm coat while shivered in the frigid wind.

"You ok there, Whisper?"

"Oh, sure, I'm just fine. I'm just being forced to stand out in this cold rain—I'M FREEZING, YOU IDIOT!" Whisper snapped when he couldn't stand Nate's bluntness anymore.

"Sorry Whisper, but you know I can't just take my coat off; Mom would kill me if I came home all damp with rain water."

"That makes one of us," Whisper growled.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!" A fearful scream suddenly pierced Nate and Whisper's ears when they came up to an alley way. And the two couldn't help but investigate the enigma, but what they saw shocked the boy and the Yo-Kai butler both…in different ways, that is.

For one, the beautiful, early twenties, brunette, khaki attire-wearing woman in the alley was Nate's new neighbor, and she was being violated by none other than RoughRaff, who was trying to get a peek up her skirt.

But Whisper…well, to put it lightly: It was love at first sight. Whisper's jaw dropped and his eyes sparkled as he floated in mid-air doing absolutely nothing but making goo-goo eyes at her. But while Whisper was helplessly star-crossed, Nate summoned Jibanyan to use Paws of Fury on RoughRaff, sending the trouble-making Yo-Kai retreat and send him on his way with sores that he'll really feel in the morning.

"Oh, thank goodness you were there to rescue me, young man…wait, aren't you that young kid from next door? Nate Adams, right?" the woman sighed with relief.

"That's me, Miss, but I'm confused…how did you see that 'creature' attacking you?" Nate questioned with suspicion, remembering the fact only those wearing a Yo-Kai Watch could see Yo-Kai.

"Oh, u-uh…i-it was just a hunch…listen, my name is Anais Spirit, and I would like to thank you again for saving me; I'm glad I've got such nice neighbors like you," the brunette added kindly.

"Oh Nate, you are so lucky she can even see you," Whisper sighed lustfully, as he continued to stare at Anais.

"Oh nyo, don't tell me. You like her, don't you?" Jibanyan asked grimly while face-palming, causing Whisper to finally snap out of it, and he glared daggers at the cat Yo-Kai.

"And just what gives you the audacity to think that?!" the butler Yo-Kai shouted angrily.

"You're pretty easy ta read, Dude," Jibanyan simply replied with a shrug.

"U-uh, could we please go now? I-I would really like to move into my new house," Anais interrupted with a nervous stutter.

"Oh, of course. C'mon," Nate replied with a smile.

With that, the two people and the two Yo-Kai headed for Anais' new house next to Nate's. But as they made their way down the damp sidewalk, they had no idea a pair of sly fox eyes was observing them…especially Anais.

"A new girl, huh? She may be just the woman I need to give me the last heart I need. I will be a senior Kyuubi in no time flat."

* * *

Later that night, Anais had taken quite the liking to her new house; meanwhile, Nate's family was getting ready for dinner next door.

"I hope Nate's mother will invite Anais over for dinner," Whisper wondered in his head…at least, he thought he was thinking inside; he was actually thinking out loud, and Jibanyan was listening the whole time.

"Ha! I knyew it! You DO like that nyew lady next door!" Jibanyan shouted as he pointed an accusing paw at Whisper, and the butler Yo-Kai suddenly blushed and actually didn't know what to say.

But that was when there was a sudden soft knock at the front door, and Nate's dad went to answer it. Conveniently, he was greeted by Anais.

"Oh, hello there, Miss Spirit-."

"Oh please, Mr. Adams. Just call me Anais."

"Ok."

"Thank you so much for accepting my invitation to dinner tonight, Anais!" Nate's mother called happily from the dinner table as Nate's dad lead Anais to the table, where Whisper was lustfully staring at her, and Jibanyan was shaking his head at Whisper.

A few minutes later, Nate's mom had set the table with chicken alfredo pasta with a side of bread sticks.

"So, Anais, where do you work?" Mrs. Adams asked with a smile.

"Well, I used to work as an office intern in the big city, but it was just so busy, I got tired of it, and thought I'd move to somewhere smaller, and Springdale just happened to catch my eye. Starting tomorrow, I will be working as a tour guide up on Mount. Wildwood, and here I am."

"Mount. Wildwood? I didn't know they needed a tour guide…it's just so empty and boring up there," Nate pointed out with confusion.

"Oh, of course they do, and not just because it's a beautiful spot to go on a nature walk or have a picnic, but I'd say there's a much more interesting reason—Yo-Kai," Anais protested eerily, and Nate's parents were curious, but Nate, Jibanyan, and Whisper were all very surprised.

"Uh…" Nate's dad tried to speak.

"W-what are 'Yo-Kai'?" Nate's mother finally asked.

"Yo-Kai, my friends, are paranormal beings from a whole 'nother world; kind of like a ghost, they all have different purposes and abilities. Ever wondered why you wanted to play in the road, or why you suddenly got really lucky? It's those Yo-Kai." As Anais went on with a huge smile, no one moved or said anything, so that was the signal for Anais that she was clearly freaking them all out.

"U-uh…usually, people want me out of their house by now…I-I'll just let myself out…thank you for dinner, Mrs. Adams, and you all have a good night!" With that, Anais awkwardly left, and everyone else just stared at each other in silence for another moment before they shrugged it off and went back to eating.

But Anais' knowledge of Yo-Kai still stuck with Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. How did she know so much?

* * *

After dinner, Nate had gotten dressed for bed, and went straight upstairs to his room because he needed to discuss a serious matter with Whisper and Jibanyan.

"Whisper, I thought you said you could only see Yo-Kai with a Yo-Kai Watch!" Nate yelled at his butler.

"Yes, I did, but I never you needed the watch to KNOW about Yo-Kai!" Whisper angrily protested, "and let's not jump to the conclusion that she can see us too just yet."

"Whisper hopes she can, though."

"What do you mean, Jibanyan?" Nate questioned, and Whisper was panicking as he was shaking his head at the cat Yo-Kai behind Nate's back.

"It's simple, really: Whisper likes the nyew girl."

"I'LL TURN YOU INTO ROAD-KILL!"

"You can't. I'm already dead," Jibanyan nonchalantly pointed out.

"Is that true, Whisper? You like Anais?" Nate asked with a cocked eyebrow, and Whisper sighed in defeat, "look, Whisper, if ya really do like her, I can help you."

"And since when do YOU have any romantic advice, Nate? You can't even impress Katie," Whisper pointed out flatly.

"That's my problem, not yours. But listen, if you want my help, I WILL help you; for instance, if she really can't see Yo-Kai, then maybe you should ask her out on a date in your human form."

"I guess I'll help, but you gotta let me help in my own way. Got it?" Jibanyan added firmly.

"Just as long as it's not one of your usual stupid shenanigans," Whisper muttered under his breath, but then he sighed once more, "alright, I suppose I could let help me, but I won't be thanking anyone until I'm actually successful with asking Anais out."

Meanwhile, as the boys were talking, Anais was sitting in her room next door, and she was laying in bed while cuddling her pillow.

"Oh, I admit, that little ghost Yo-Kai was actually kinda cute," Anais admitted with a sigh…and a blush.

* * *

 **So, Anais CAN see Yo-Kai, but how is that possible without a Yo-Kai Watch? And who was watching her when Nate was walking with her? So many questions that have yet to be answered!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tourist

Chapter 2 -Tourist

Whisper had no idea how it happened, but he was alone in the woods of Mount. Wildwood at night…or so he thought he was alone.

As Whisper looked around with perplexing thoughts, he never noticed the slim figure slowly approaching him from behind. But when he finally turned around, he was so surprised to find who was striding up to him.

"Anais?!" Whisper exclaimed with shock when he noticed two very off things about her First off: Anais out here at night too. And second: she only wearing a dark purple bath robe.

"Oh, Whisper, it is simply your dream…" Anais began in a soft voice, as she continued to walk up to Whisper with a sexy sway in her figure eight shape, and then she suddenly grabbed the swirling tip on Whisper's head and jerked his face until it was only inches away from hers, "…to love me, right?"

With that, Anais closed her eyes and puckered her soft lips as she started to slowly pull Whisper closer. But Whisper had no idea what to do, so he just let her pull him closer.

And just when Whisper swore he felt the realistic feeling of Anais' luscious lips, he suddenly woke up. That's right, it was all a dream. And what Whisper thought was the feeling of lips was actually the end of Baku's long snout, as she was standing there with a satisfied smile.

"Ooh, dreams of love taste the sweetest in my opinion," Baku cooed as she suddenly ate Whisper's dream right in front of him, "since I am your friend, lover-boy, I would like to help you too. Would you like me to poke into Anais' dreams to tell you what she likes—or what she feels?"

"As eager as you are, Baku, I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer. I don't want to cheat at winning Anais' thoughts, I want to earn them, truthfully," Whisper sadly protested, so that he wouldn't wake Nate or Jibanyan.

"Whatever you want, Casanova, but I'll always be standing by if you need me," Baku added slyly as she flashed her sharp teeth in a big smile, and then she suddenly left the room to go feed on even more dreams in town in a cloud of purple dust.

* * *

Kyuubi was pacing back and fourth in a dim, rock chamber that was fraught numerous with pools of magma in the floo, but he wasn't pacing with stress or worry. No, he was glowing with major confidence.

Those who know Kyuubi know good and well that he has all the confidence in the world when it comes ladies and charming their pants off—figuratively, not literally, of course.

And he was plotting to win Anais' heart.

"Anais Spirit, your heart SHALL be mine, and NOTHING will get in my way. For if anyone dares try and stop me—I'll burn them with all the fires of the Black Pit," Kyuubi growled to himself as he created a bright red flame in his claws.

But despite his intense determination and great track record with women, Kyuubi was completely unaware of a certain little butler Yo-Kai who had the same goal.

* * *

It may be have been a clear, sunny, and lazy Sunday morning, but there would be no loafing around for Whisper, Nate, or Jibanyan because today, the brunette boy and cat Yo-Kai were setting up phase one to their plan to hook Whisper up with Anais.

Now, the fact that they didn't know if Anais could see Yo-Kai, Nate instructed Whisper to transform into his human form after taking the butler Yo-Kai to a clothes store and into the men's section, where human-form Whisper had to pick out suitable yet not-too-fancy attire to meet Anais.

Once Whisper came out of the dressing room with dark grey dress clothes and flats, Nate was scanning him over while Jibanyan was uncontrollably snickering.

"You are so desperate, it's funny!" Jibanyan suddenly burst out laughing when he couldn't hold it in anymore, and Whisper was glaring down at the aggravating little cat Yo-Kai, wishing he'd get run over by another truck.

"Quit it, Jibanyan. Now, listen Whisper; Anais' shift starts work at noon, so you can go up and tell her you're a tourist. And since hardly anyone even goes up there, you should be alone with her," Nate explained.

"You know, saying that I'll be alone with the girl of my dreams doesn't really help," Whisper pointed out dryly.

"Oh, don't by such a wuss-puss. Just go get her, Tiger!" Jibanyan ordered with a grin.

"Easy for you to say; you're a part of the cat family, so you're practically right up there with the tiger."

"You know what's funny? You couldn't identify a Yo-Kai to save your life, and yet you can tell which animal is in which family? That's sad," Nate pointed out with a pitiful smile, infuriating Whisper as steam puffed from his non-existent ears.

"Hey, don't get all huffy, Lover-Boy. You got a date, remember? Nyow, hurry up and get to Mount. Wildwood; it's only ten 'till twelve!" Jibanyan informed while pushing Whisper out of the store.

"You think he'll be ok?" Nate asked after Whisper was out of hearing range.

"Nyo, and that's why I'm gonna follow him."

"Good idea."

* * *

Anais was dressed formally while standing at the top of an old stone staircase with overgrown vines, awaiting whoever needed a tour of the mountain.

But despite arriving a few minutes early, no one showed up, and Anais was starting to worry.

"Maybe this wasn't the best career choice," Anais sighed sadly to herself, as she sat down on the top step and rested her head on her arms and knees.

"Um…e-excuse me?" Anais perked her head up to a voice she swore she was familiar with.

"A-a-are you the tour guide for the lovely Mount. Wildwood?" Anais couldn't help but grin; she knew who it was, but she'd keep it a secret for now.

"Why, yes I am, Sir. I'm Anais Spirit. What's your name?" Anais asked as she stood back up.

"My name is Whis-I mean…"

"What's your name?" Anais urged, causing (human form)Whisper to blush.

"I-it's…William…b-but you can just call me 'Will'," Whisper stuttered, but then sighed with relief when he figured he came up with a good enough lie.

"Hmm…well, it's certainly nice to meet you, Will. And if you're the only one looking for a nice, educational stroll up here on the mountain, then I suppose we should start the tour, right?"

With that, Whisper nervously nodded at his crush, and Anais kindly started leading him through the beautiful forests of the mountain…but she was saving a certain special place for last all.

But Whisper enjoyed the entirety of the tour anyway.

"Now, our last stop is this special tree," Anais explained with joy, but then she suddenly pulled Whisper close to her by his shirt collar, "there is a rumor that very, very few have heard; it's that there was an old machine in which evil creatures called Yo-Kai were locked away in—but there was one Yo-Kai that was innocent, and was accidentally locked away for about two-hundred years. Crazy, right? Ever heard of that story, Will?"

"O-oh, uh, well…v-very interesting story, I must say…but no, I've never heard of it," Whisper lied sheepishly, but Anais continued to grin.

"Well, did you enjoy the tour?" Anais questioned with more of a happy smile then a sly grin.

"But of course…you are a wonderful guide, after all."

"What was that last part?"

"NOTHING! …I-I'll…just be going now…have a nice day, Beautiful-I mean, Miss!" Whisper continuously stammered, and then suddenly darted off out of embarrassment, but Anais giggled at him.

"When will he tell me the truth?"

Meanwhile, Whisper had ditched the clothes he was wearing and poofed back to his ghostly Yo-Kai form, as he went to hide off in a tree, huffing after traveling a great distance to get away.

But just when Whisper thought he was alone, something suddenly pounced on him and knocked him out of the tree.

"What are you doing here?! Go get her!" Jibanyan shouted.

"You know, you didn't have to knock me out of the tree to get my attention," Whisper grimly pointed out.

"Maybe nyot, but you deserved it for being such a scaredy-cat."

"Oh, you wouldn't understand, you're just a little kitten."

Whisper soon regretted saying that when the cat Yo-Kai suddenly scratched the side of his face.

"Don't call me a kitten! I was a full grown tom cat when I became a Yo-Kai!"

* * *

Later that day, Whisper and Jibanyan headed back to Nate's room to give him the details about the date.

"I thought it went swimmingly," Whisper replied, leaving out some minor yet important details.

"He was doing well the whole time until the end of the tour when he suddenly lost it and started getting flustered; he even called her 'beautiful' by accident," Jibanyan flatly explained, making Whisper blush and glare at him.

"Hmm…I know just the thing! There's going to be a middle school dance at my school in about a week," Nate pointed out with a smile.

"And just how would that help me get Anais' attention?" Whisper questioned with a cocked brow.

"Tomorrow, when her shift ends, you can ask her to accompany you as a party chaperon; that'll give you time to get to know her better and vice versa."

"But this time, we'll have to get you a tux, and nyot just some dress clothes," Jibanyan added.

"Do you really think she'll want to go with me after I humiliated myself right in front of her?" Whisper asked in disbelief.

"Of course she would; just don't be so doubtful, ok? What's the worse that could happen? But until the dance, I think you should maybe take Anais out on a date or two," Nate suggested.

"A…d-date…?" Whisper whimpered.

"That's it, you're doomed," Jibanyan admitted, making Whisper whimper with even more fear.

"Not helping, Jibanyan," Nate grunted.

But as the boys were talking to help motivate and reassure the butler Yo-Kai, a certain fire fox Yo-Kai was watching secretly from outside Nate's bedroom window…and he was not amused with what he heard.

"If that ignorant little Yo-Kai DARES even try to steal MY girl with the last heart I need—I'll make sure of it that he burns in my hottest flames."

* * *

 **Yes, Baku may be an important part to the plot. You're welcome, Baku fans.**

 **But now, we have two boys who want the same heart. Who will win?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Unpredictability

Chapter 3 - Unpredictability

Now, the thought of taking the girl he liked out on a date DID scare him a bit, but Whisper was willing to push passed his fears and worries to be with Anais.

And he was especially thinking he would be brave enough to turn into a his human form and dress up again, as he had a red rose in his hand behind his back, as he was once again walking up the old stone stairs that lead to the top of Mount Wildwood to find Anais…but someone else rather unexpected was waiting there too.

"Hello, Miss Anais! I thought I'd come up here and ask you if-!" Whisper called up with cheer when he reached the top of the stairs, but he paused when he saw who else was there.

There was snazzy-dressed, grown man with short, blonde hair, and sparkling green and yellow eyes with Anais, and he was grinning evilly at a shocked Whisper when Anais' back was turned.

"Oh, hey Will. It's nice to see you again. This is Kyuubi. Kyuubi, this is my friend, Will. Will, this is my new tourist, Kyuubi," Anais introduced with a smile.

" _Delighted_ to meet you, Mister Will," Kyuubi hissed with an evil, toothy grin.

"U-uh…um…yes…i-it's very nice to meet you too…b-but Anais, I actually had something I wanted to ask you…" Whisper once again tried to ask while remembering the rose behind his back…only to be interrupted again.

"Ah, yes! Speaking of questions—Lovely Miss Anais Spirit—would you do me the honor of becoming my date to the dance at Springdale Elementary School?" Kyuubi asked dramatically with an eager smile, as his sparkling eyes stared directly into Anais'.

But Whisper was horrified. With Kyuubi out to get his girl, what would he do now?! But strangely enough, Anais didn't say anything at first

"Aw, Kyuubi, that's so sweet of you to ask, but…I'm afraid I have to say no," Anais finally answered with an awkward smile.

Both Whisper AND Kyuubi were shocked by her reply, but Kyuubi was the most surprised.

"B-but why…?" was all Kyuubi could say.

"Well, first of all, the dance is for Springdale middle-school students only. And second, I honestly don't think I have time to go out."

"Oh, boo-hoo! Sorry, Kyuubi, guess you'll just have to find another date AND another dance, hmm?" Whisper asked with a grin, relieved that Anais refused Kyuubi's offer. And Anais couldn't help but giggle at Whisper's remark.

But Kyuubi was infuriated, and he showed how angry he was when he was literally engulfed in raging flames, and he stormed off without another word, cursing Whisper's name.

Whisper and Anais stared in surprise at how easily upsetting Kyuubi was, and they said nothing for a moment.

"Someone had an unhappy childhood," Whisper pointed out flatly, and he smiled when he got another giggle out of Anais.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me, Will?" Anais questioned with a smile.

"Oh…u-uh…what I wanted to ask you…right," Whisper stuttered, fearing she would reject him too, "uh…I-I just wanted to ask…how your day was going?!"

"Um…ok…I guess," Anais replied slowly with a cocked brow.

"Um, right…so…with that being said…goodbye!" Whisper exclaimed with fear, and he suddenly sprinted down the stairs, confusing Anais even more…but she was surprised to see the rose Whisper had behind his back on one of the stairs. He must have dropped it.

Anais leaned down and picked the rose up; she smiled at it when she figured it was from Whisper to her. She then looked down the stairs, only to find that Whisper was already gone.

Maybe it was time to tell the truth.

* * *

"What do you mean you couldn't ask her?" Nate questioned with surprise after Whisper returned to Nate's house to give the bad news.

"She wasn't alone."

"Who was with her then?" Jibanyan asked with suspicion.

"Some tall and much more handsome man than I named Kyuubi," Whisper sighed sadly.

"Kyuubi?! Where?!" Jibanyan exclaimed with shock, and he suddenly dove under Nate's bed.

"Um…do you Kyuubi, Jibanyan?" Nate acquired slowly.

"Y-yeah…I owe him money," Jibanyan quivered.

"And what's so bad about that?" Whisper questioned.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jibanyan snapped as he suddenly came out from under the bed, and he viciously grabbed hold of the butler Yo-Kai's chest, "you seriously don't knyow who Kyuubi is?! He's big, he's dangerous, and he's ruthless! If you make him mad, you'll be in BIG trouble…like me!"

"Wait, so if you know Kyuubi…" Nate began to wonder aloud.

"Then that means he's a Yo-Kai," Whisper finished with awe.

"Yeah! A VERY powerful Yo-Kai!" Jibanyan added, still while holding onto Whisper.

"Well, looks like you're not the only Yo-Kai chasing Anais, huh Whisper?" Nate jokingly pointed out, but then he brought his chin to his hand to think, "but how are we going to stop him?"

"That's just the problem! You can't!" Jibanyan shouted as he finally let go of Whisper, but then he clad to Nate's shirt and got up in his face, "he destroys ANY threats in his path!"

"Then you better buck up, and ask Anais to be a chaperone with you at the dance soon, Whisper. If Kyuubi really is as dangerous as he sounds, then you can't keep hiding," Nate stated firmly, as he struggled to pull Jibanyan off of him while his claws dug into his shirt.

But how was Whisper going to compete with a powerful Yo-Kai like Kyuubi? The odds were quite unfair…so maybe desperate times DID call for desperate measures. And Whisper knew JUST who to talk to.

* * *

"So, you finally decided you needed my help, Romeo?" Baku asked with a smirk.

She had appeared in Nate's room late at night after Nate and Jibanyan were sound asleep when Whisper contacted her.

"Well…unfortunately, yes. Look at me, Baku, a little butler Yo-Kai such as myself could NEVER compete with Kyuubi. I'd have even lost the chance to EVER be with Anais if she hadn't declined Kyuubi's offer…so yes, I need your help."

"Even if it IS cheating, as you referred to it?"

…

"Yes," Whisper admitted in defeat.

"Well, alright then. I'll be right back," Baku chuckled softly.

With that, Baku poofed away in a big purple cloud, and she magically appeared in Anais' house next door.

"What do you dream about, Miss Spirit? Your secret admirer would REALLY like to know—that, and I skipped breakfast," Baku asked quietly while walking around Anais' house, and she soon found her room.

But when Baku crept into the room, she noticed the small lump under the blanket on the bed.

"Wow, Anais sure is little," Baku whispered with surprise, but she was a bit confused as to why she was this small, so she decided to gently pull back the blankets a little.

But what she saw sleeping there, all curled up into a furry little ball, was something she NEVER expected.

* * *

 **What did Baku see? What does it have to do with Anais? What does it mean?! What does it mean?!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Nothing But Regret

Chapter 4 - Nothing but Regret

"SHE'S A WHAT?!"

"Anais is a Yo-Kai. I saw her with my own eyes," Baku calmly replied to the shocked boys the next morning when Nate

was getting ready for school.

"I can't believe this…Anais ISN'T human…" Whisper stated slowly with bewilderment, but he then suddenly perked up with a huge smile, "I'M NOT CRAZY AFTER ALL!"

"Nyo, you're nyot, but what's your plan nyow, Casanyova?" Jibanyan questioned flatly.

"Uh…"

"Well, I think you should come clean, Whisper. Don't you think she deserves to know that you know she's a Yo-Kai?" Nate suggested.

"Are you insane, Nate?! Then she'll know I invaded her privacy!" Whisper pointed out with fear, "what am I going to do…?"

"Nothing."

Everyone turned and gasped when none other than Kyuubi, in his full fox Yo-Kai form, was now standing in Nate's room.

Jibanyan suddenly screamed in terror, as he suddenly dove under Nate's bed again.

"Y-you're…" Nate whimpered.

"Kyuubi? Yes, that's me—and you are right to be afraid in my presence," Kyuubi growled.

"Goodbye," Baku sang quietly, and she suddenly disappeared.

"Listen, you ghostly little ingrate—Anais. Is. MINE. I want you to stay away from her," Kyuubi demanded with an even deeper growl, and he walked up to Whisper while easily towered over him.

"B-but do you even know Anais loves you?" Whisper whimpered when he finally got the courage to speak.

"I don't. Don't you get it? She's just a pawn, and if you want her perfectly safe, you'll stay away from her. Am I clear?" Kyuubi hissed while poking a long and sharp claw in Whisper's face.

Whisper really wanted to let Anais aware that he knew she was a Yo-Kai AND that she was in danger…but how could he? He couldn't break Anais' heart. He couldn't fight back Kyuubi. What COULD he do?

Whisper nodded.

"Good. Then I NEVER expect to see you again—or else you'll pay dearly too."

With that, Kyuubi disappeared with a simple snap of his fingers.

…

"I-is he gone yet?"

"Yeah, he's gone, Jibanyan," Nate replied, making the cat Yo-Kai crawl back out from underneath his bed.

"W-well…at least Kyuubi's too busy to try and kill you instead of me anymore," Jibanyan pointed out with a nervous chuckle.

"Again, not helping, Jibanyan," Nate grumbled.

"But he's right, Nate. Kyuubi WILL be out to get me if I don't stay away from Anais…but how could I stay away from her now when she could be in grave danger?" Whisper ranted on, as he worriedly floated back and forth.

"I don't know…I'm starting to think Kyuubi kept a close eye on us the whole time," Nate wondered aloud.

"And he'll KEEP us under lockdown until he finally gets what he wants," Jibanyan informed with fear.

"Well, he won't get it this time."

"What?" Nate and Jibanyan asked in unison, shocked at Whsiper's sudden burst of courage.

"Kyuubi clearly has no heart, which is why he steals the hearts of other women—but Anais is no trophy to be won, she's MUCH more—especially to me. I don't care how much that fox threatens me, I WON'T stop fighting for Anais, even if it kills me!"

But as Nate and Jibanyan were happy with Whisper's new confidence, no one noticed the pink creature floating outside Nate's bedroom window while listening in on the entire conversation.

* * *

Anais wasn't her usual cheery self today, even though it was Friday, so it was pay day for her…but that still didn't make her happy.

She waited sad and alone at Mount Wildwood again for anymore tourists to show up, but not only was it Friday, it was also the night of the middle school dance at Springdale Elementary School, and Whisper was determined to finally ask her to accompany him as a fellow chaperone for the dance.

The said butler Yo-Kai had once again transformed into his human form while once again dressed up into some dress clothes, as he was now walking up the stairs towards Anais.

He soon found her just standing there, sulking her head down at her clipboard, and he was happy to see her…but he was still kinda nervous.

"U-um…good day, Miss Anais," Whisper greeted while scratching the back of his head as he approached her.

"Just stop."

"What?" Whisper questioned, making him stop in his tracks, and he was shocked when he saw Anais slowly glance up at him with a death glare.

"Why don't you try respecting my personal boundaries—Whisper?" Anais growled.

"What?! How do you know my name?!"

"You honestly think I didn't notice when Baku came into my room that one night, and when she saw me as a Yo-Kai? You think I didn't follow her back to your house to find out who sent her and why? You think I LIKE it when people disrespect my privacy?!"

Whisper could practically feel Anais' death glare burn through his head, as he winced back in fear.

But with his cover blown, Whisper just sighed in defeat…and he then revealed his true Yo-Kai form to Anais, but that didn't make matters any better. Whisper just floated there silently, as felt too ashamed to speak.

"Yeah, I was a Yo-Kai from the beginning. And yeah, I saw you and heard everything you said when I was around, and I thought it was kinda cute that you had a love-at-first-sight crush on me…but now…now, I'm starting to think that maybe I SHOULD have accepted Kyuubi's offer to go to the dance with him. At least HE respects my privacy," Anais calmly explained, but Whisper could still see the raging fire in her eyes.

"Anais, please, I'm very sorry about what I did! I never wanted to do it, but-!" Whisper tried to explain, only to be interrupted by Anais.

"Then why? Why'd you do it? Why couldn't you have just been patient with me?"

…

"I…I…I was scared."

"Of Kyuubi?"

Whisper only nodded.

"That's no excuse, Whisper. Feeling greatly outnumbered for winning a girl you think is just some trophy is not worthy of any redemption."

"What?! No, Anais, I don't think you're a-!" Whisper tried to correct, only to once again be interrupted.

"But nothing! I don't ever wanna see you again, Whisper—goodbye."

With that, Anais poofed away(being a Yo-Kai, and all), and Whisper was left there alone with nothing but regret.

* * *

 **Well...that could've gone better.**

 **But don't worry, guys, the ending will by happy. And speaking of endings, there's only two chapters left, so buckle down and get set!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sorry

Chapter 5 - Sorry

Anais admitted that maybe she did overreact a bit too much at Whisper's earlier, but she brushed it off and decided to go to the dance…alone. The only way she could get in was to volunteer to be a chaperone, so she had to dress nicely in her human form in some hot pink dress clothes and dress shoes.

But with all the happy and dancing kids, and the awesome up-beat music, Anais just couldn't get happy, not after the way she treated Whisper. Sure, he was just being stupid because most guys are when they're bitten by the love bug, but could he help it? No.

Anais really did feel bad, and she actually wished she could apologize…but she knew he'd NEVER come near her again after what she told him.

 _What have I done?_ Anais yelled in her head, and she nearly started crying, so she sat alone at one of the tables, and she buried her head in her arms.

But little did poor Anais know that she wasn't going to spend the whole night alone by herself, for Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan had all attended the party too. Nate was wearing black dress clothes, Whisper wore nothing but a little black bow-tie on his chest, and Jibanyan…wore nothing, as always. Oh, well.

Besides, the cat Yo-Kai was too busy stuffing his face with the chocolate bars at the buffet table, and Nate was busy looking for Katie when…

"Hey, Nate!"

"Katie?" Nate called with happiness when he saw Katie, who was wearing a short and bright pink dress.

"Hi! It's so good to see you here! I honestly didn't think you'd come!" Katie shouted over the music.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'd come!"

"Yes, well, while you handle YOU'RE love life, Nate—I have to take care of mine," Whisper muttered and flew off, leaving Nate with his crush.

What was Whisper's plan? Well, he could use the party to his advantage because as event at the party was karaoke, so all he had to do was serenade Anais with a little bit of music…and yes, he was well aware that Anais showed up at the party.

So, the butler Yo-Kai flew up to the DJ's turn table, and he started flipping through the playlist on the DJ's computer.

Soon, Whisper found the perfect song, but as he adjusted a microphone headset over his nonexistent ears, he suddenly realized he was going to need help.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Jibanyan asked with a mouth full of chocolate.

"I need you to be my back-up singer," Whisper replied, as he grabbed out a second headset for Jibanyan, but the cat Yo-Kai didn't take it.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll let you eat ANY Choco Bars I get for a year."

"Deal!"

With that, Jibanyan immediately swiped the headset from Whisper, and he put it on over his ears.

Soon, everyone perked up and smiled when they heard Justin Bieber's "Sorry" suddenly started playing, and can you guess who was singing the lyrics? Why, it was Whisper, of course, as Jibanyan was singing back-up!

Surprisingly, Whisper wasn't a bad singer; he wasn't as good as Justin, and neither was Jibanyan, but the two managed to harmonize pretty well.

And as the music echoed throughout the school's gymnasium, Anais couldn't help but look up…because she could've sworn she's heard that voice before.

But when Anais stood up and walked up to the stage, she certainly NEVER expected to see Whisper, OR that he would be the one singing.

"Ooh, I LOVE this song! C'mon, Nate! Let's dance!" Katie squealed with delight, and she suddenly pulled Nate out onto the dance floor without warning.

But as everyone danced or even tried to sing along, Anais couldn't help but smile at Whisper, as she knew he would only sing this to apologize—hence the lyrics.

And the entire time Whisper sang, the butler Yo-Kai only smiled back at his crush. But Jibanyan also noticed that the two were slowly approaching each other, so to speed it up, he pounced up and shoved Whisper, causing something rather unexpected to happen next.

Whisper never thought Jibanyan would push him, and when he couldn't stop himself from flying forward, he only ended up colliding into Anais…as their lips accidentally crashed into each other as well.

As Whisper and Anais stood absolutely still and stared into each others' wide eyes, the song was still playing, but everyone was too busy dancing to notice that the singing had stopped. Even Jibanyan had stopped singing, but he just stood there with a grin over a job well done.

The REAL miracle was that no one noticed what was happening(since Yo-Kai are invisible to humans), and when the sudden kiss between them caused Anais to lose all focus, she transformed back into her Yo-Kai form, which finally caused the kiss to end.

Whisper and Jibanyan waited with anticipation, as they waited for the pink dust cloud engulfing Anais to disappear. When it was finally gone, Anais' true Yo-Kai form was revealed.

Anais was a Siberian Husky dog-based Yo-Kai with hot pink fur and a white underbelly; she was about Whisper's size with a more fit and slim figure, and her curly husky tail was just as big and fluffy as her.

Anais just floated there in front of Whisper for a long and awkward moment, but she smiled softly at him.

"Well, this is me—and now you know," Anais began sheepishly with a soft smile and blushed, but then she frowned, and her ears drooped sadly, "and now you think I'm ugly, don't you? I'm just some Technicolor mutt."

With that, Anais flew out of the building, but Whisper wasn't going to let her get away again.

"Anais! No! Wait!" the butler Yo-Kai called as he took off after Anais after throwing away his headset, and Jibanyan just stayed behind so that he could get back to the Choco Bars.

Meanwhile, Whisper had chased Anais all the way out of the building, but he somehow lost sight of her. But after frantically looking around for a few moments, he soon found her lying under a tree near the playground.

So, Whisper slowly and quietly approached her, and he sat down next to her, but she remained quiet, as she rested her sulking head atop her front paws.

"You know what the difference between you and I is, Whisper?" Anais asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Um…" was all Whisper could say.

"You actually KNOW what you're meant for; you're Nate's faithful butler and friend…but me? I don't know what I'm meant for. Why do you think I'm always a human?"

…

"You were a human because you didn't know what to do about being a first-time Yo-Kai," Whisper gently pointed out, and Anais nodded.

"I don't know what I can do, I don't know my Yo-Kai name…I just…" Anais tried to explain, but she eventually sighed when she knew she made her point…that she seemed pointless.

"Anais, to tell you the truth, NO ONE ever knows what to do when they first become a Yo-Kai—and that included me."

"You didn't know what to do either? Well, then what DID you do?" Anais questioned with wonder, as she sat up and finally looked at Whisper.

"I didn't get to figure out anything. Right after I became a Yo-Kai, I was accidentally locked away with the other bad Yo-Kai by a monk for almost two hundred years. Nate was the one who freed me, and that's why I'm his butler. I owe him my life."

"So…you STILL didn't get to discover your true potential?"

"Nope. I don't even have my own Yo-Kai medal."

"Well…then I guess we're BOTH still trying to discover who we are, huh?" Anais figured with a smile, as she pulled Whisper in for a hug.

"Whisper, listen, I'm really sorry about the way I yelled at you the other day. I just overreacted."

"Well, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have asked Baku to invade your privacy."

"Apology accepted."

"I forgive you too, but, um…Anais…w-what did you think when I…u-um…?"

"When you kissed me? It's ok. I saw Jibanyan push you, so it's not your fault…not that I didn't like it."

"W-what? Y-you mean you…l-liked it?" Whisper stuttered in bewilderment.

"Well, yeah…" Anais replied sheepishly, and she blushed when she realized how close together their faces were.

But before they could decrease the space between them anymore, the two suddenly felt a sharp pinching in the back of their necks…and their eyes soon rolled back into their heads, as they unwillingly blacked out.

* * *

 **Ah, some more light has been shed. We now know Anais' Yo-Kai form, and she forgives Whisper. But one question remains: What will happen to them now?**

 **Stick around for the next and final chapter, and you shall find out!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Yo-Kai Fondnesse

Chapter 6 - Yo-Kai Fondnesse

Anais slowly blinked her eyes open, but she still felt REALLY tired and weak; though, she soon woke with a gasp of fright when she realized where she was.

Well…she didn't know EXACTLY where she was, but she saw that she was in a large, dark rock chamber that was dimly lit with a few lit torches.

"What happened?" Anais asked herself…not knowing at first that she wasn't alone until she suddenly heard a groan.

"Whisper?!" Anais gasped when she looked behind her. She finally realized that she and Whisper were tied back-to-back by a thick rope…but Whisper wasn't looking so good; he looked more dead than alive.

"Just be glad YOU'RE not in as much trouble as him, Dear."

"What?! Who are you?! What do you want with us…and what did you do to Whisper?!" Anais angrily called out.

Soon, Kyuubi emerged from the shadows with an evil grin, and he easily lit a torch near him with a flame on his thumb claw.

"This isn't as bad as it looks, Sweetheart. I only ask ONE thing of you—and then you both can go home unharmed—well, at least you can; the more you prolong this, the more your little friend will get suffocated with the deadly butler Yo-Kai repellent around his neck," Kyuubi explained darkly.

Anais was scared to death, but not for her sake, for Whisper's; she quickly turned around again, and that's when she noticed the butler Yo-Kai repellent tag tied by a string around Whisper's neck, and he was helpless to remove it.

"No, please! Don't let him die!" Anais cried.

"I can't make that promise if you don't give me what I want," Kyuubi gently responded while slowly approaching Anais.

"Then what DO you want?" Anais whimpered.

"I want—you're heart."

"My heart?"

"You got it, Darling. All I want is your unconditional love for me to be true. Fall in love with me, and I'll get the last heart I need. So, what'll it be?" Kyuubi asked eerily, as he knelt down smirked down at Anais.

And there was no denying it that Anais' eyes were filled with fear, as she glanced back up in the demon fox's eyes.

…

"I…I-I…I can't."

"Why not?" Kyuubi growled.

"Because I don't love you," Anais replied as she slowly glanced back at Whisper, but then she grinned back up at Kyuubi with an idea, "but you know what? Maybe I should try. To show that I care, how about some candy? Want a lollipop?"

"Hmm…I DO love sweets…alright, I'll take the lolli-pop," Kyuubi replied as he leaned down to for the 'promised candy'.

"Great, but one more thing. Where I'm from, we don't call 'em 'lollipops'."

"Well, then what DO you call them?"

"A sucker."

With that, Anais was suddenly able to get one of her back legs loose, and she karate kicked Kyuubi right in the kisser.

The giant fox jumped back while howling in pain, and he was holding his now sore jaws. When he finally let go and checked his paws for blood, he turned and glared at Anais.

"I see…you really are hard to get, aren't you? That's the problem. Because of your stubbornness, I see NO reason to set you free—and Whisper will only perish along with you—and it's all your fault! Hope you brought sun screen, Little Mutt—'cause it's about ta get REALLY hot in here! It IS a volcano, after all!"

With that, Kyuubi suddenly disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

And as if to prove Kyuubi's point, the entire chamber suddenly started to shake and rumble. They really were trapped inside, and with the ropes tightly bounded around them, they were too heavy to fly out, and Anais could already feel the temperature start to rise.

They were doomed.

"No…no…no, no!" Anais cried, as tears even started to spill from her eyes, "Whisper…I-I'm SO sorry…this is all my fault…I never should've yelled at you, or…oh…and now we're both gonna die, and…I just want you to know that…that I…that I…"

Anais eventually got too chocked up to continue, and she lost all hope when the temperature was really intense now, and she could see the red glow of the magma slowly rising between the cracks in the ground.

"Fear not, Child." Anais gasped as she glanced up…and she saw a silver version of Kyuubi slowly floating down.

"Do not worry. I am not Kyuubi—I am his brother, Frosttail," Frosttail calmly explained in a British accent, "I apologize for all of this; my brother has always been this arrogant."

"Well, can you help us?" Anais sniffled.

"I can't—but my luck can."

"What do you mean?"

"Just the dust of a single hair of my silvery fur can save both of you," Frosttail replied, as he plucked a thin silver strand of hair from one of his tails, and he then rolled the hair between his claws, causing sparkly silver dust to sprinkle onto Anais and Whisper. The husky dog Yo-Kai had to close her eyes to keep the dust from penetrating her eyes.

"Good luck, Child," Frosttail granted with a smile, and he poofed away in a silvery cloud.

But even after having been sprinkled by Frosttail's 'lucky' dust, Anais didn't feel any different, and it certainly didn't stop the magma from rising higher. Soon, the magma was right underneath them, creating even bigger cracks in the ground.

But somehow, the crack broke all around Whisper and Anais, practically creating a little raft for them to float on over the magma.

So, how did Frosttail help? Well, it wasn't long before the magma suddenly burst out through the top, flinging the two Yo-Kai up high into the air.

But, luckily, they plummeted into a lake far below, breaking their fall with a big splash. But the dust from Frosttail's fur was only enough to save them from the volcano, he never said anything about it saving Whisper from the butler Yo-Kai repellent. And because he was still so weak, he sunk into the water.

And as Anais suddenly surfaced the water for a breath of air, she was just able to catch sight of Whisper sinking. So, she immediately dove down, and she eventually caught him and pulled his lifeless body to the shore, where she had to drop him to catch a breath after pulling his dead weight.

But when she finally looked at Whisper, and he showed no signs of any life.

"Whisper? Whisper?!" Anais shouted at the butler Yo-Kai, as she crawled up to him, and she then cradled him in her arms…but he wouldn't move, he wouldn't speak, and he wouldn't open his eyes.

"Whisper…Whisper, please…stay with me," Anais begged with a whimp, as tears started to fill her eyes again, and she buried her face into Whisper's chest.

She just sat there, crying into his chest for a while…she didn't know what to do…she didn't have any Yo-Kai powers yet…and even if she did, would it be enough to save Whisper's life?

Actually…there was one thing she could do…whether or not it helps.

Anais soon pulled her head back up and sniffled, and she stared at Whisper's lifeless face, and she began to lean forward.

The kiss from the dance was accidental, but this…Anais meant this kiss. She put all of her passion into it because it was her fault that Whisper's life was lost.

But as Anais kept her eyes closed tightly, she never noticed the one miraculous thing happening during the kiss; emitting between her and Whisper's lips was a bright yellow light, and it only grew bigger and brighter the longer the kiss lasted.

Anais never once noticed the glow, and the glow suddenly faded when Anais pulled away, as she buried her face back into Whisper's chest, continuing to hold him close and cradle him.

But the light that light that Anais failed to notice was important. Why? It came from Anais' true Yo-Kai powers. She also failed to notice that Whisper was suddenly moving.

"A-Anais…?" Anais gasped, and her eyes popped wide.

"Whisper?! Whisper, you're alive! Oh, thank the heavens… wait, HOW are you alive?!"

"I think…I think it was you—Fondnesse," Whisper meekly replied, as he started floating again, but Anais stayed close to help keep his balance.

"H-h-h-how could I have…'Fondness'?" Anais stammered at first, but then she really didn't get it when she realized what Whisper just called her.

"THAT is your Yo-Kai name; your fondness—your love for me— is what brought me back to life, and your power is The Kiss of Life," Whisper softly explained.

Anais…er…Fondnesse…didn't know what to think. She was excited, she was amazed, she was shocked all at once…but she was mostly just glad that Whisper was ok because she did love him. And with that realization, Fondnesse smiled.

"Well…the new name might take some getting used to, but the only one I'll ever save my kisses for will always be for you—I love you, Whisper," Fondnesse admitted with a blush and her ears drooped sheepishly, and Whisper took her by surprise when he suddenly grabbed her paw and wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her close.

"I love you too, Fondnesse," Whisper added gently, as he continued to hug her, "and I may be Nate's butler until I pay off my debt for setting me free—but I also owe my life to you."

* * *

 **221 dates later…**

What happened next? Well, first of all, since Fondnesse and Whisper finally expressed their love for each other, she moved out of the house next door to move into Nate's house and live with Whisper. But what else happened? Well, there's only one answer to that: marriage!

Fondnesse and Whisper had asked Nate to call out ALL of his Yo-Kai friends to attend their wedding, and they all gladly accepted. And their wedding was, ironically, celebrated up on Mount Wildwood in a large meadow.

And who was marrying them? Why, Happierre, of course! And he was nearly done marrying the two Yo-Kai.

"And do you, Monsieur Whisper, take Madame Fondnesse to be your lawfully wedded wife—through sickness and in health—'till death do you part?"

Whisper, who was dressed in a black tuxedo with a yellow bow-tie, stared into his fiancé's eyes, as Fondnesse wore a beautiful white wedding dress, and she stared sincerely back into Whisper's eyes…but like most men on their wedding day, poor Whisper was shaking and sweating with extreme apprehension to this kind of commitment.

"I-I…I-I…um…" Whisper stammered, making everyone lean forward on the edge of their seats, holding their breath with anticipation.

…

"I do." Everyone leaned back and let out a sigh of relief after Whisper's response.

"Then it is with high honor, that I pronounce you husband and wife—you may now kiss the bride!" the French Yo-Kai happily announced, and cheers from all the other Yo-Kai were sent echoing throughout the woods when Whisper and Fondnesse kissed passionately.

Even the grim Yo-Kai, such as Tengloom, or really gloomy Yo-Kai, like Desmerelda, clapped for the newly wedded couple.

* * *

After the wedding was over, the sky had already turned dark blue and was dotted with stars a bright full moon. And it was also time for Fondnesse and Whisper to go start their honeymoon, which is where Mirapo came in.

The said mirror-based Yo-Kai waited at the edge of the forest, and the newly weds soon approached him.

"Where would you like to go?" Mirapo asked while saluting.

"Anywhere…VERY romantic and private," Whisper replied seductively and sent Fondnesse a sly grin, making her giggle and blush.

"I got the perfect place for you. Have a happy night!" Mirapo pointed out with a big smile, and the two suddenly jumped through him to celebrate their love alone together.

Even after they left, Nate and Jibanyan continued to watch Mirapo, and they were happy that they were able to help their close friend find such happiness.

"How long do you think it'll be until they get a bun in the oven?" Jibanyan asked with a smirk, but Nate didn't get it.

"A what? Bun? What bun?"

"Nyevermind."

The End

* * *

 **Yes, I know Yo-Kai are already dead and can't technically die, but I do have a theory that Yo-Kai repellent can "end" them. Does that make sense?**

 **Now, will there be a sequel? Yes! Thank you, guys, for all the love and support! I really do appreciate it, and I'm grateful you guys made this story so popular.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
